China Isn't Afraid of Anything
by animewiccan725
Summary: Russia asks China a simple question and gets a simple answer. Unfortunately someone drops by to throw a wrench into Russia's good day. Established RoChu RussiaXChina , meaning that it's a boyXboy relationship. Don't like then don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any characters therein. Although it would be awesome to own a country...**

**Disclaimer: Contains an established yaoi (boyXboy relationship) between Russia and China. Don't like, then why are you hear? Cause I know I mentioned this in the description!**

**Ok so I got thinking of this today and it just popped out. XD Hope you all enjoy it and please be sure to read and review. ^^**

Russia stood there facing the brunette man that he called friend and lover. "China, is there anything that you're afraid of?"

"What?" China looked up from the garden where he was working. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking the other morning while I was hiding from Belarus that she's the only real thing that scares me. This made me wonder if there was anything that you were afraid of."

China looked up at the sky in thought. There was nothing that he could really think of. Except maybe Belarus. He definitely agreed with Russia there.

Of course, he'd never admit that. China was too proud to do that.

"No. Nothing that I can think of." He looked back to the taller man.

"Really?" Russia said sounding surprised.

China just smiled at him.

~X~

A little while later a knock sounded on the door. China looked up and stood to get it. Russia's head jolted up.

"Wait, China. Something doesn't feel right."

A female voice sounded through the doorway. "Big Brother! I know that you're in there! Please Big Brother, let me in. We must become one!" Scratching could be heard from the doorway.

"Belarus..." Russia said, his voice quavering. He made a move to hide under the table but China grabbed him and dragged him towards the door.

"Come on Russia. You'll have to face her at some point." China insisted. After ten minutes of yanking and pulling, not to mention the loss of three very old vases, China opened the door.

Deep gouges could be seen adorning the front door. Standing there was a young looking brunette girl. China had only met her a few times when he was visiting Russia at his place but those few times wee still enough to scare him a little. Luckily he was able to cover up his shaking with Russia's, as he was attempting to hide behind the much shorter man.

"I must ask why you have attacked my front door." China told her fiercely.

Belarus glared at him and crossed her arms. "I am here to see my Big Brother." Moving around the body in front of her to see the tall, white haired man, she asked "Big Brother, why are you ignoring me." She glanced back over to China. "And why was it that I had to come here to find you?"

"Um..." Russia just stared at the floor. It took everything that he had to not run away and hide.

"Excuse me, but this is my home." China stated, stepping in front of Russia. "You are scaring my guest so I must ask that you leave."

"Big Brother why are you hanging around with this little girl. You aren't forming an alliance with her are you? You should be with someone more sophisticated, such as myself Big Brother!"

China glared back at the brunette. "Excuse me! I'm not a girl! And I'm probably more sophisticated than you are!"

Russia took a step back. Belarus was scary all right, but China was just as scary when he got angry.

"Hah! Like that could be true. Why is my Big Brother at your place anyway?"

"He and I have been seeing each other for a long time now! He's just too afraid of you to truly let you know how he feels."

"My Big Brother would never be afraid of me! I just want the two of us to become one!" Belarus turned to face where Russia had hidden himself away. "Big Brother, tell him that it's a lie! Tell him that you're not afraid of me!"

Russia just remained quiet, cowering in the corner as he had been for the last several minutes.

Belarus looked intently at her brother. "Big Brother?" All her vigor left her as the truth started to sink in. "Are you really scared of me?" she asked her voice full of seriousness.

Russia looked at her feet, still not quite able to look her full in the face. "Yes Belarus I am. You are usually quite adamant in your asking to form an alliance."

"Big Brother...I really am sorry." Tears began to form in her eyes, but they were not ones of sadness.

They were tears of frustration at still being rejected.

She glanced over at China before looking back to Russia. "Don't worry Big Brother! I will get you to form an alliance with me! I'll just have to be more subtle and take this annoying one out." she said nodding her head towards China.

China just kept glaring at her. "Well now that that's out of the way, can you kindly leave?"

"Hm. I don't need you to tell me when to leave. But since this conversation is obviously over, I'll be going." She turned and walked away towards the door.

It opened soundlessly and before shutting both men heard Belarus say in a quiet and creepy voice, "Don't worry Big Brother. I'll be back..."

Once the door was shut, Russia curled into an even tighter ball and rocked back and forth. "She's so scary! China, you really aren't afraid of anything!"

"I told you." China told him cockily. "I'll be waiting in the bedroom when you're ready to go to bed."

China waved his hand and walked away. The only thing he neglected to mention to Russia was that inside he was shaking worse than Russia had been.

_'Man...Belarus really is scary...'_ China thought to himself.


End file.
